


Settle Down With Me

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, Little Spoon Chanyeol, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT ENOUGH CUDDLES, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: When you let your best friend handle your lovelife, will it work? Junmyeon stares blankly at the man in front of him because it's freezing cold and this man says he's from a cuddle app.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've come a loooong way... I was focused on the original plot but I turned soft in the duration of writing this fic that I can't bring myself to write something so heavy anymore. I'd like to thank my soulmate for keeping me motivated and hydrated, for listening to my whining as I cram and cry over how hard it is to write.
> 
> To Jay, who willingly (and tried) to beta almost all of my works... if you see this, I went on ahead because our time difference is just /amazing.
> 
> To the mods, you are all amazing!
> 
> Title came from Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me because it fits.

Kim Junmyeon is a man of routine, he’s also good with deadlines and doesn’t get anxiety under pressure. His friends call him uptight and they’re the only ones who can pull him out of his work. He disagrees with them because he only gets overworked when they get him too drunk the night before so his brain can only function normally in the afternoon so it only happens once every two months. His routine goes like this: wake up at five, go to work at six, work for 8 hours, go to the gym, and hit the sack at 9.

After Junmyeon took a shower, he checked his phone to see any messages. Normally, there won’t be anything but today his co-worker, Seokjin, texted him that he can just do his work at home because the snow outside is too much and most of them already in the building are stuck until the snow is cleared.

He draws back the curtains in the living room, his neighbor was all bundled up as he waddles out of his house and the snow comes up to his knees. Junmyeon shivers at the thought of coming out so he prepares for a slow day. He’s going to finish his work first before catching up with a drama and maybe learn a new recipe, his day will also consist of Jongdae video calling him because the man doesn’t have anything to do.

“Junmyeon! Is today your day off?” Jongdae’s on his bed, hair unkempt. It’s only seven in the morning and it’s not rare to see Jongdae still in bed because he’s working in graveyard hours.

“The weather sucks today and Seokjin told me I can stay at home and still work.”

“Glad you didn't protest,” Jongdae yawns, “I thought you’d be shoveling your way out.”

They talk for an hour about what happened the past five months because Jongdae can’t always join their group of friends when bar hopping, always catching him in bad days. While Junmyeon’s working on his laptop and Jongdae’s cooking breakfast, the topic of relationships come up and it’s Junmyeon who initiates it. Jongdae tells him about a patient that made too much lewd comments even if he’s groaning in pain because of new stitches, he gave his number anyway and the guy wasn’t that much of creep as Jongdae thought, they’ve been together for three months now.

“Enough of my shit, how about you, Mr. I-love-my-work?”

“No one, Jongdae. I still haven’t reached my money quota.”

“You should start dating, it’s not like you’re going to be married immediately.” Jongdae chews on his food loudly, “Or at least get laid. I know it’s been too long.”

“You also know that I don’t like the no strings attached thing.”

“So hurry up and start dating! I can recommend you a few dating sites-”

“I don’t like meeting up with strangers.”

“Blind dates?”

Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair, he knows Jongdae won’t let the issue go until he says yes, “Just don’t do anything that can endanger my life.”

“Yes! That’s a good boy.” Jongdae cackles, clapping.

Once the skies turned to black, stars blinking, Junmyeon’s already half asleep on his couch and a movie is playing on the television. The only message Jongdae left on his phone is _“my boyfriend suggested this and it’s purely for platonic shit so don’t fuck it up? i only want you to feel some human interaction”_ which doesn’t make any sense until the doorbell rang. Junmyeon’s pretty sure no one will be able to do that unless they actually dipped in that snow or shoveled the snow off his porch, so he cautiously opens the door, the tall man stands in front of the door, smiling.

“Um, can I help you?”

“Are you Kim Junmyeon?” the deep voice startles him.

“Yes? And you are?”

“Park Chanyeol. The one you asked for.”

Junmyeon stares at the man for a good amount of time until he sees him shudder, “Come in.”

He makes Chanyeol sit on his couch while he makes tea, furiously sending Jongdae texts and calls him over and over but he gets no reply. Junmyeon took a deep breath before coming out of the kitchen, Chanyeol’s still rooted on his place and looking around the place. He gets a small thank you from the other when he gave him the mug, they stay quiet for a few minutes before Junmyeon asks, “Did you shovel all of the snow outside?”

“Yep. Your old neighbor was trying to clean up her porch when I was passing by so I helped her and I also did the same to yours.”

“Oh, thank you.” he clears his throat, turning his body to the man. “To be honest, I think my friend did this. I don’t have a single idea why you’re here.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s voice turned so small that Junmyeon thinks he made him upset, “I actually came from this cuddle app which means you can find someone that needs well, a cuddle, near you. So ‘you’ messaged me if I was free tonight and I said yes so I’m here now.”

“That’s really my friend.” Junmyeon closes his eyes and rubs his temples, “Can you show me the profile?”

The profile Jongdae made was accurate and Junmyeon doesn’t know how his friend got a few of his selcas and how he managed to take a picture of him secretly. He gives back the phone, Chanyeol plays with his fingers and looks outright uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to go?”

Junmyeon's supposed to say yes and kick the stranger out of his house because he might be a serial killer that pretends to want a cuddle but he holds back, staring at Chanyeol's soft lavender hair and dejected look. The cold is too harsh outside and he doesn't want this man freezing to his death.

“Do _you_ want to go?”

“Honestly? No.” Chanyeol huffs out a laugh, “It’s freezing outside and I made a mistake of not wearing five layers.”

“Okay, then. You can sleep over, if you want?”

“I hope I'm not intruding.”

“Not at all.”

Junmyeon texts Minseok to look up Chanyeol, he's that paranoid to even ask his police friend to look up the man. Chanyeol insists on sleeping on the couch but they both know that his long legs won't fit so Junmyeon made a point that the other should follow his orders or else he'll be kicked out, Chanyeol cutely pouts and stayed quiet. Yes, Chanyeol is too cute and he acts so small even if his limbs are hitting Junmyeon's coffee table.

**Park's cleared. Why'd you made me look him up?**

_Jongdae made me an account on this stupid app and asked this boy to come over. It's too cold for him to go back home so I offered him to stay._

**No funny business, Jun? :))))))**

_No, shut up._

**I'm always ready for your call of help. Just remember protection, ‘kay?**

“How old are you?” Chanyeol asks from his spot on the floor, he said he was more comfortable with his legs stretched.

“I'm much older than you.”

“People always assume that.” the man frowns, “I’m turning 29 this November.”

“You don't look like 28 to me.”

“I know, with this hair and clothes? No one will ever know.” Chanyeol looks up at him, “I’m assuming you're in your 30s?”

“Yeah, I'm 35.” Junmyeon wrinkles his nose, “Not proud of it.”

“I get your vibe, Mr. Kim”

“Junmyeon.”

“Right, Junmyeon hyung. What's your job?”

“Insurance manager.”

“Hmm. I guess you look like one. I'm a music producer, just in a small company with two boy groups but they'll surely be on #1 when they debut.”

Junmyeon listens to an in-depth description of Chanyeol's work because it somehow fascinates him that someone can stick to their passion and actually be successful on it. He admits to Chanyeol that his high school dream was to become an idol but his father didn't like that idea so he settled for something more realistic. He only realizes that he'd unconsciously spilled a few secrets to the younger when he's already settled on the couch. Junmyeon don't just say these to anyone that he met less than 24 hours but he couldn't help it, maybe Jongdae was right about human interaction.

〃⑅〃

The snow was melted to the point where Junmyeon knows it's thin enough to step on, he tugs his blanket tighter around him. Junmyeon muted the TV as he sleepily watches the shows, he keeps on slipping in and out of unconsciousness until it's a good hour to cook breakfast. He peeks his head inside his bedroom and Chanyeol's soundly sleeping, one feet poking out of the blanket.

He quietly tries to cook but soon enough, Chanyeol's walking towards the kitchen. Junmyeon stares at the man for a while, taking in the wild hair and Chanyeol’s matching Rilakkuma pajamas, he smiles to himself at the cuteness. He places the plate in front of Chanyeol, earning a happy hum in return.

“You keep looking at my pajamas.” Chanyeol ruffles own mess of hair.

“You’re a grown man, I never thought you’d actually go and wear something… childish.” he sits across from the man, watches him blink up at Junmyeon.

“I like feeling young.”

They continue eating quietly, Chanyeol’s feet kept on bumping Junmyeon’s and he doesn’t know if it’s just because of the small space or the younger is doing it intentionally. He was emailing a client when Chanyeol’s feet trapped one of his, he looks up in surprise, “Yeah?”

“Are you dating someone right now, hyung?”

“My friend wouldn’t make me an account in a sketchy app if I was.” Junmyeon uses his free foot to tickle the younger’s, “Are you?”

“It’s complicated, I guess. He used to call me up when he has his own needs.” Chanyeol shrugs, “It doesn’t matter now though.”

Junmyeon jerks his feet back when Chanyeol tickles him back and also the fact that the younger is gay, it somehow made him feel _hopeful?_

“The question is, _are you gay, Mr. Kim?_ ” he fights back the flush on his cheeks but he’s never that good at hiding, Chanyeol bites his lower lip but doesn’t break eye contact.

“I guess. Back in high school, I tried both and it turned out well. I’ve been in three relationships but nothing serious because I broke off everything in college.” Junmyeon hides his lower face using his hand, “I don’t know why I’m saying everything about me, sorry. The main point is that I’m not that good at relationships and I’m probably going to end up alone or marrying someone that my mother will introduce to me.”

He finishes the last few bites of his sandwich, ready to run out of the topic when Chanyeol grabs his wrist and smiles at him.

“Thank you for telling me.”

Junmyeon gives him a curt nod, gently pulling off his wrist from the younger’s grip and taking both of their plates. Soon, Chanyeol’s leaving and bowing at him for his hospitality.

“Maybe I’ll see you again? I’m just a text away, Kim Junmyeon.” he waves at him, smiling brightly.

It takes another week for Junmyeon to realize that he’s doing everything with a restless mind, he doesn’t mess up on his work but he’s sometimes staring off in nothingness. When Yixing called him up to announce that they’re bar hopping again, he said yes, making everyone shocked but happy. Saturday came and Junmyeon’s still wearing his button up and slacks but he’s driving with Minseok on the passenger seat, Jongdae with his boyfriend Baekhyun, Minho, and Yixing squeezed at the back. Minho rambles about the kids that he’s currently teaching, one of them shoved a small eraser on a girl’s ear and Minho ends up being the one responsible. They’re still a few minutes away from the first bar when Yixing spoke up, “Can we just talk about how our Junmyeon finally joined all of us?”

Jongdae and Minho cheered while Baekhyun gives him a knowing look on the rearview mirror, Junmyeon just shook his head and chuckles.

“Oh yeah, I never knew what happened that night!” Jongdae leans forward, “Spill the details, mister.”

“Do you mean that boy Park? Junmyeon here made me look him up.” Minseok looks at Jongdae accusingly, “What did you do, Dae?”

Junmyeon tenses up at the shouts of Yixing and Minho to tell them the story, he pulls up on the parking lot, and “We’re here!”

They go into a booth, it’s a quite cozy bar but there’s still the typical dance floor and bass pounding. Junmyeon starts with a few beers so he can lessen the possibility of him telling everyone a few secrets but Jongdae’s quite drunk and Baekhyun is trying to keep him down.

“Listen to the story everyone!” Jongdae took a shot, “So Baekhyun here showed me this app where you can find someone that can cuddle with you and Junmyeon gave me the go card! That’s it.”

“I didn’t give you permission to send some stranger to my house.”

“But still! Tell us what happened?”

Junmyeon flushes in all of the attention, “N-Nothing happened.”

Everyone stares at him for a moment before Jongdae slapped his arm, “What do you mean? Like, nothing?”

“No, I just let him sleep over while I slept on the couch.”

“Why?” Baekhyun frowns. Junmyeon shrugs and just let his eyes trail off so he doesn’t have to deal with his friends’ curious stared.

“Let off Junmyeon, he’s probably stressed right now.” Minseok wraps an arm around him.

They shrugged it off but Jongdae gave him a sad look like he’s going to cry but Baekhyun’s tugging him out of the booth to dance, Yixing and Minho are joining a game on the other booth while Minseok stays with him.

“Thanks Minseok.”

“No problem but I agree that you really need someone right now.” Minseok sips on his iced tea, smiling at the group of women giggling. “I know it’s not easy but you should at least try.”

By the end of the night, Junmyeon’s slurring out the words of a song and Yixing’s wrapped around him because he keeps on dangling his body out of the window. He wakes up the next day with no recollection that he drunk texted Chanyeol and puked on Minho, he whimpers at the pain shooting up his temples.

 **Minho (1):** buy me a new set of clothes!!

 **Chanyeol (1):** are u drunk, hyung?

Junmyeon finally picked up his laptop at three in the afternoon and texts back a sorry to Minho while he stares at his other messages in horror. He can’t understand half of the messages that he sent Chanyeol but he has a feeling it’s about how cute the younger is and his last message is ‘can you come over tomorrow same time?’, he huffs in embarrassment as he pushes his face on his throw pillow.

_Hey, Chanyeol. Yes, I was drunk yesterday._

**i guessed right :-) but do you mean it? can i still come over?**

_Okay._

He spends an hour of work before tidying up a bit, the thought of sleeping like last time or cuddling with Chanyeol to sleep was making him a complete mess. There’s still another hour before Chanyeol arrives so he spends half of it in the shower, trying to compose sentences and questions. It's a few minutes after 6 when his doorbell rang, Chanyeol's smiling just as bright last time.

“Hey hyung.”

“I’m finishing up dinner, do you have any allergies or any sensitivities?”

“I really hate spicy food.” Chanyeol smiles wryly.

“Then you don't have to worry. Come in.”

Thankfully, Chanyeol enjoyed his cooking and kept praising his cooking skills. Junmyeon's leg is jiggling with anxiety as he waits for Chanyeol to finish showering so they can start a Star Wars marathon, he checks his phone for more emails to sort while also biting his nails without taking them off.

“Let's do this.”

Junmyeon jumps slightly when Chanyeol bounced on the couch, “Okay, let me just get the snacks.”

They're on the fourth movie when Junmyeon stands up and stretches to get a few bones to pop, he sighs when he sits back down, melting on the couch after drinking the last drops of his soda. He was busy mouthing a few words when Chanyeol leans his head on his shoulder, he grimaces when his shoulders tense up, making Chanyeol pull away slowly. Junmyeon wants to take it back but he kept his lips sealed, it turns awkward until Chanyeol chokes on his drink when a particular scene popped out. He hands him a box of tissues and pats his back firmly, Chanyeol gave him an embarrassed smile, “Sorry. I forgot I haven't seen this one.”

“What? You said you've watched every movie.”

“As I said, _I forgot_ , hyung.”

Two more movies until Junmyeon notices Chanyeol's head inching towards his shoulder but he straightens up, after the third time, he knows it's time for bed. Junmyeon quietly throws everything in the trash and turning off the television, he shakes the younger's shoulder until he blinks awake, “Sleep upstairs.”

“Carry me?” Chanyeol smiles softly, making grabby hands at him.

Junmyeon takes Chanyeol's arm and lets the latter lean on him while they walk towards his bedroom. He chuckles when Chanyeol stumbles, “Are you mocking me being drunk?”

“No,” Chanyeol laughs, “I just have stupid feet. I like drunk Junmyeon hyung though.”

“We don't talk about that.” He gathers his pillow and blanket on his arms as soon as they enter his room.

“Wait.” Junmyeon looks behind him to see Chanyeol nervously hovering the bed, “Can we cuddle now?”

“I don't...”

“I promise I won't kill you in your sleep.” Chanyeol lifts up a pinky finger, offering it to him.

“That’s the least of my worries.” Junmyeon chuckles, accepting the pinky finger. “Okay fine.”

“I call little spoon!”

The bubbling fond in his chest doesn't help when Chanyeol jumped on his bed and turns his back around immediately, he doesn't act quickly and only notices when Chanyeol pats the spot behind him impatiently. Junmyeon turns off the lights before climbing on the bed, hesitantly putting his arm around Chanyeol's waist, resting his own head in his other arm and bites back a sigh when the younger relaxes.

“I don't turn much in my sleep so don't worry.” Chanyeol yawns, shuffling a little to press his back against Junmyeon's front. “Good night, hyung.” Junmyeon fights the urge to bury his face on the brown hairs on Chanyeol's nape and forces himself to sleep.

The next day, Junmyeon finds himself blinking at the sunlight seeping through his curtains, he frowns. He closes his eyes again, hairs on his arm rose when he feels breath fanning on his neck. Junmyeon opens one eye, Chanyeol had turned over in his sleep and he has his arms folded between them, he lets out a shaky breath at the sight. Chanyeol’s mouth is slightly agape, a line of drool disappearing from his mouth to the bedsheet, it should be gross but Junmyeon's hand itches to wipe them and it's cute that he tries to become smaller in Junmyeon's hold.

He was about to sit up when Chanyeol whimpers and throws an arm over Junmyeon's middle, he gasps which was the worst move of all because the younger's already stirring. Chanyeol smacks his lips before looking up, eyes widening before sitting up in realization.

Junmyeon flushes when Chanyeol smiles sheepishly at him, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” he clears his throat before taking his phone, frowning at the clusterfuck of messages from Jongdae. “I forgot I was supposed to meet Jongdae in… fifteen minutes.”

“Do you want me to go?”

Junmyeon looks up from his phone to look at the sunlight bathed angel sitting on his bed, remembering the same question from last time, “If you'd like some breakfast outside, come with me. I'm sure Jongdae won't mind.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol grins and jumps out of the bed, going towards the bathroom.

After twenty minutes, they're both ready to get breakfast- or maybe brunch. Junmyeon almost forgot the time when he saw Chanyeol scrolling through his phone, mouth stuffed with a toothbrush, and blow drying his hair. It made Junmyeon think about how Chanyeol can be comfortable in living with him.

He runs his fingers through his still dripping wet hair, tapping his other hand on the wheel as he waits for the light to turn green. Chanyeol's humming beside him and messing with his own hair, it made him look like a lavender soaked poodle.

“We should've stayed longer so you can blow dry your hair.” the younger sighs, turning to look at him. “Sorry I was using it the whole time.”

“I don't have anything to do after this.” Junmyeon shrugs, “Aren’t you going to check up your artists?”

“Yeah I am planning on going to the company today but still…”

He waves him off, stepping on the gas and focusing on listing down his clients for the next day when Chanyeol wrapped a small towel around his neck, “So it won't get down your shirt.”

Junmyeon nods and curses inwardly when someone tries to cut him, he was just about to turn right in one intersection when Chanyeol leans forward and starts drying his hair with the towel.

“ _Chanyeol._ ”

“Keep your eyes on the road, hyung.”

So he does. There's a blush threatening to spread through his cheeks when Chanyeol wipes the droplets on collarbones, he couldn't breathe until the younger was finished and let the towel lay on his nape again. Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol and he has a smile on his face as he taps the dashboard to the beat of the song playing.

When Junmyeon spots Jongdae with Baekhyun, they already had their eyes on Chanyeol, Junmyeon glares at both of them to keep their mouths shut before letting Chanyeol sit beside the window.

“Hi. I'm Chanyeol, you must be the friend that was pretending to be Junmyeon hyung in that app.”

“Yes, I am that infamous friend. I'm Kim Jongdae and this is my boyfriend Byun Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon notices that the two lovebirds haven't eaten anything so as an apology for being late, he takes all of their orders and paid for them. He quietly watches Chanyeol chatting up Baekhyun about being a producer because they've walked past each other many times but never talked, just then, Junmyeon discovers that Baekhyun is a manager for a solo artist. The insistent foot nudging his leg made him look at Jongdae who has a sly grin on his face, mouthing, “Tell me later.”

Chanyeol excuses himself from the table to take a quick leak and Jongdae's already all over Junmyeon, “What happened?”

“Nothing, Jongdae.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “I drunk texted him to come over to hang out and I couldn't take it back.”

“So what happened last night? You didn't message me until like five minutes before our actual time.” Jongdae smiles appreciatively at his boyfriend when he was offered a piece of apple, “You wake up at three am.”

“I wake up at five.” he corrects, sipping on his coffee to hide the blush. “I forgot to set up an alarm.”

“Junmyeon has a body clock. I didn't know body clocks can be forgotten.”

“We watched Star Wars and I was tired.” he retorts back weakly, watching Chanyeol walk back to their table.

After the brunch, Junmyeon planned to go to the gym and just sight see a few places but Chanyeol invited him to see the company and he was curious to what's Chanyeol's working on. There's at least seven boys, in the studio and they all bowed politely, introducing themselves as NCT 127. Junmyeon watches the process with Chanyeol as they each record their voices, it was all going smoothly when a member couldn't quite get a satisfactory hum from everyone.

“Why don't you make this slightly lower than the others?” he whispers to Chanyeol, pointing at the line he's talking about.

Chanyeol looks at him in awe when his suggestion worked and the recording session was done, “Thank you for that, hyung. You saved the boys from more torture.”

“They looked really tired.”

“Their debut is near, they're all very restless according to their managers.” the younger sighs, “Well, I have to go do more music.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” he waves at Chanyeol and heads towards the parking lot.

“Hyung!” Junmyeon turns around, “We’re friends now, right?”

He can't hide his grin anymore, “Sure.”

〃⑅〃

A month later, Junmyeon gets a text from Chanyeol that they'll be renting out a bowling and billiard place for the debut celebration and if he wanted to come.

_I don't bowl or play billiards._

**it'll be fun though! take your friends too! please? i really want you there :) the boys also wanted to see you**

_Okay, I'll ask Jongdae and the others._

**i'll see you this weekend <3**

Junmyeon drops the last bite of his sandwich when Chanyeol sent him a selfie of him grinning and doing a peace sign, it's slightly blurry but it makes him want to bury his head on a pillow and scream like a prepubescent teenager. He places his phone down after sending a message to Minseok before running towards the living room and started doing push ups.

_I'm so fucked, Minseok._  
Bowling/billiards this weekend.  
Chanyeol invited me and I'm inviting you all. 

**Great!! I'll tell them all you're royally fucked by Park boy.**

Weekends came fast and Junmyeon's debating whether to wear a shirt or a long sleeve, pacing shirtless on his bedroom until he hears the doorbell ring. He doesn't bother putting on a shirt, thinking it's Jongdae asking for a ride which is wrong to assume and he only realizes that when he swung the door open, revealing Chanyeol in a black hoodie. Junmyeon stares, “Oh.”

“You didn't get my text?” Junmyeon places an arm around his middle when Chanyeol's eyes drifted downwards.

“N-No. Sorry, come in.” he leaves the door open, hurrying upstairs to put on some damn clothes. “I’ll be done in a minute!”

He decides to just wear the long sleeve, buttoning it up hastily and tucking it in his jeans, judging himself on the mirror. Junmyeon closes his eyes and tries to get the initial embarrassment out of his mind before grabbing his phone and heading down, Chanyeol's not present on the living room when he came out. He sees him walking out of the kitchen, holding a water bottle, “Hope you don't mind, hyung. Felt kind of thirsty.” The smile Chanyeol gave was making Junmyeon hot under his collar but he just ignores it, leading the younger outside after locking his door.

Chanyeol's voice is very rough as he belts out to some ballad songs on the radio, his side of the window is rolled down as he sings, laughing every and then when his voice cracks. Junmyeon joins in after the fifth song and only after the song is when he realized Chanyeol stopped singing with him and is only staring out the window.

“Your voice is really stable.” Chanyeol sighs, “I’m jealous.”

“Don’t say that. You're a producer, much more important.”

“Sure, hyung.” the younger pokes his arm, “Imagine that in another world, I'll be producing a hundred of songs while you're singing in front of thousands. All of the songs I made are secretly for you.”

Junmyeon inhales sharply, glad that the music is still loud that it masked the sound he made, “Yeah. I think I’d like that. In another life, of course.”

“What about in another life, you're the CEO of a company and I'm your best producer?”

“Why am I the one always changing roles while you're still the producer?” they both chuckle.

“You said a producer is important but I want you to be more important, hyung.” Chanyeol grins at him, looking outside. “Oh! We're here.”

The idol group suddenly doubled their members the last time Junmyeon saw them but Chanyeol explained that they're originally more than ten and all in sub groups for now. Chanyeol introduced him to the managers, choreographers, and a few girl trainees. Soon, the bowling room is full of chatter and drinks as Minseok and the others came.

Junmyeon watches in amusement as Yixing chats up the girl trainees and they're all in awe while the others have a heated match of bowling, Chanyeol and the group's manager is leading, Jongdae and Baekhyun are fired up too. The other managers head to the billiard room but Junmyeon just chuckles at Jongdae's failed attempts at getting a strike.

“Park is good at this, you think this is his hobby?” Minseok scoots over to him when the old manager he was talking to left him.

“Maybe.” he nods when Chanyeol got a strike but his expression sours watching the younger pull the short manager in a hug. “Who is that?”

“His family name's Do, I think.” the other hums around his glass of coke, “Are you jealous?”

“Minseok—”

“I’d be jealous if I were you, I mean, that manager kept a hand on Park's back since they started to play.”

Junmyeon ignores his friend, “I’m going to the other room. Keep Jongdae away from alcohol and the girls, you know how he is.”

He spends time on the billiard room having a small talk with the managers about their job and hobbies until he's drinking from a bottle of beer, listening intently on the scary story about the company being haunted. Junmyeon ends up sitting next to a scary looking manager named Kris but he shares what's it like with all the deafening screams of fangirls and camera flashes that almost blinded him. He laughs and almost spat out his drink when Kris told him about this one time where one fan wanted to have a picture with him even if he's not the idol and Kris had to bend down a little for him to fit on the picture.

Junmyeon decided to rests his eyes for a few minutes and he woke up with his head on Kris' shoulder, said main was also sleeping with his arms crossed on his chest. He grabs a blanket lying untouched on the couch, putting it on the manager's lap before stretching his limbs. He looks around and only one pool was being used while the others are having a conversation on the floor and on the couches. Minseok and Baekhyun are playing pool with Chanyeol so he watches them, chuckling when Baekhyun kept doing funny poses, “Hey, don't laugh at me. I'm a professional, you see.”

And Baekhyun is, making his opponents groan when he got another ball. They all gave up after, but Chanyeol told them to stay put, “I have some few tricks up my sleeve.”

It left Junmyeon clapping when Chanyeol does his tricks successfully, they all settled on the couch where Jongdae is torturing Yixing by blowing on his neck, Baekhyun sat between them and wrestled his boyfriend. Junmyeon excuses himself and leaving his beer to Yixing, wanting a slight breather.

He buys a bottle of water and walks a few streets away to buy some street foods, he sighs as soon as he finishes eating a few. Junmyeon stopped eating unhealthy foods when he turned thirty, keeping his body in shape and because he wants to get old looking like his favorite Western actors. He makes his way back to the place, only noticing the figure crouching down a few steps away from the door when a smoke came from them.

Junmyeon frowns when Chanyeol snapped his head up, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“You caught me.” Chanyeol chuckles, leaving his cigarette on the pavement. “That's embarrassing.”

“No, it's fine.” he stands next to Chanyeol's figure, “Why are you outside?”

“Nothing, I wanted to just talk with you but you weren't here so I itched for a smoke. I only do it on special occasions.” the taller stood up and Junmyeon got a whiff of cologne mixed with alcohol.

“Talk about what?”

“Nothing.”

Junmyeon hesitantly pats the bright locks, completely ruffling when Chanyeol leaned his head towards his hand, “Do you want to eat something?”

“Like what?”

“Sushi?”

“Let’s!”

They said their respective goodbyes and Junmyeon gets knowing looks from his friends, Jongdae looks like he's only comprehending a few words but smiled slyly at him. He hands Minseok his keys, “I’ll come for my car tomorrow.”

“Nah, I'll leave it at your driveway so you can enjoy your morning with Chanyeol.”

“I won't be doing that, Minseok.” he rolls his eyes but the flush on his cheeks betray him.

Junmyeon offered to pay but Chanyeol insisted that they split the bill, already arguing before they even arrived at the restaurant. He knows they probably look out of place with majority of the people are wearing formal clothes and Chanyeol's fidgeting across from him is just adding more fuel but Junmyeon doesn't care about that now.

“We should've picked a much less formal sushi place.” Chanyeol whispers.

“Are you uncomfortable around these people?”

“Not really, it's just… I feel out of place?”

“Wait for me here.”

The look on Chanyeol's face when a waitress led them towards a hallway and opened a traditional room was priceless and he looked like he's ready to either bolt out or strangle Junmyeon. There were already a few plates of food when they sat down on cushions. Chanyeol whines at Junmyeon until their food arrived and Chanyeol finally stopped to stuff his face. They talked about their families but it's mostly Chanyeol that has so many stories about his childhood and even teachers, Junmyeon tells him about his boring childhood and books but Chanyeol looked so interested in whatever he tells him.

They finished a few cans of beer and Chanyeol's mentioning Kyungsoo, the short manager earlier, when Junmyeon slipped up, “Is there something between you and that manager?”

Chanyeol laughs, biting the end of his chopsticks, “Remember when I told you about that old complicated relationship? Kyungsoo's the one that’s been seeing me until he decided he loves Jongin.”

“Jongin?”

“One of the choreographers.”

“Did it hurt you?”

The younger shrugs, “I think for a moment it did but I remembered we weren't even in a relationship. We're still friends.”

“Did you love him?”

“What’s with these questions?” Junmyeon was about to apologize when Chanyeol sat up straight, “I have my eye on another person now, talking to Kyungsoo about it is making me feel better.”

Junmyeon averts his eyes when Chanyeol's stare became too intense, checking his watch, “We should go now, we've already spent two hours.”

“The bill!”

“I already paid, don't worry about it.” the waitress earlier smiles at them and tells them to have a good night.

“I have to repay you somehow.” Chanyeol huffs, bowing at the waitress.

“I said, don't worry about it.”

“Watch me find a way to repay you but for now... you know the drill.”

Chanyeol immediately heads to the kitchen the moment Junmyeon opens the door to his house while Junmyeon goes upstairs to find old clothes that will fit his guest for the night, he ended up handing his oversized sweater and loose sweatpants that might have once belonged to Yixing or Jongdae.

“How do you even own something this big? You're so small, hyung.” Chanyeol plops down the bed.

“I used to have my friends over but since everyone has work, they rarely come here.” Junmyeon dries his hair with a towel while checking his emails, sitting at the edge of the bed. “It’s good because I don't have to babysit whiny adults.”

“Just friends? No boyfriends?” he feels Chanyeol looming over his shoulder.

“I already told you. Nothing serious—”

“ _And broke it all off in college._ Yes, I remember.” the younger chuckles, resting his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. “Just wanted to hear it again.”

Junmyeon loses his concentration on one email, his heart racing much faster than when Chanyeol leaned over him, he took a deep breath and didn't answer. Only after he finishes replying to emails is when he noticed Chanyeol slipped off his shoulder and now breathing evenly, his eyes half closed, Junmyeon bites back a smile while he sets aside everything.

He's already slowly succumbing to sleep when an arm wraps around his waist, face between his shoulder blades.

“You're not into Kris hyung, are you?”

He replies a quiet _no_ before completely spiraling into a dreamless sleep.

〃⑅〃

No warm body next to him. Cold sheets against his arm.

Junmyeon woke up yawning, the sun is peeking on his window, adjusting his vision before sitting up and checking the time. It's almost six in the morning but instead of doing his daily weekend routine, he drops back on the bed and buries his face on the pillow Chanyeol was using. The pillow smells like his own shampoo but it still has a tinge of Chanyeol's cologne as if the latter didn't wash up and rolled on his bed.

He reaches for his phone and removes his face from the pillow when his hand crumples a piece of paper, Junmyeon moves closer to the edge of the bed and scans the paper.

_Sorry hyung :( I had to run but I left you some breakfast from the café nearby! I hope you have a good day <3 -Chanyeol_

For a minute, he just stares at the hurried writing and the smudged ink in the heart before lying back down and places the paper on his chest, right on top of where his heart should be. Junmyeon can imagine Chanyeol waking up with his squinted eyes trying to blink away the sleep. He may have tried to cuddle Junmyeon again but he realized that he’s late for work and wore the clothes he was wearing last night.

Junmyeon sighs longingly before sitting up. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t want to check his emails in case there’s an emergency or a deadline but he still grabs his phone to look. There’s nothing much but a lot of reminders for next week and a bunch of drunk texts from Jongdae asking if him and Chanyeol hooked up already, adding a few suggestive emojis. He rolls his eyes and sends a quick text to Baekhyun that he won’t be coming to work and he’ll take care of other paperworks.

Junmyeon spends his day with papers and a lot of coffee, he gets distracted every time Chanyeol messages him especially with pictures of him in the studio and even when he’s walking around and window shopping. And it only dawns on him that what they’re doing is worse than an actual relationship, it somehow makes him slightly scared.

 

The messages came less frequent because they’re both busy but it also means Junmyeon’s free time consists of thinking and missing Chanyeol. He thinks that it’s inevitable because it also happened to him and his friends.

But after a few weeks, Chanyeol made an unexpected visit. It should be some kind of happy reunion but Chanyeol’s eyes are swollen and tear tracks are still present on his cheeks. Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him and lead them to the couch, Chanyeol reeks of alcohol as he continues to sniffle behind his hand.

“Stay here.” Junmyeon squeezes Chanyeol’s shoulder, leaving to get a glass of water.

A lot of scenarios crossed through Junmyeon’s mind as he watches Chanyeol take small sips of the water as if it’s wine, he wants to make the latter just sleep it off but maybe Chanyeol needs to release some of his feelings that’s why he came to Junmyeon. Which brings Junmyeon to the question why Chanyeol would come to him in the first place when he has his other friends, he thinks about it as he waits for Chanyeol to speak.  
Junmyeon speaks up first in the end because Chanyeol’s just staring ahead while fiddling with his fingers, “Chanyeol, are you okay?”

This seemed to trigger something from the other because his jaw clenches before he shakes his head ‘no’. Junmyeon places a hand on Chanyeol’s knee, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess that’s the reason why I’m here.” Chanyeol croaks out, laughing but the sadness is evident. “It’s really just stupid now that I realize what happened.”

“Then try me.”

Chanyeol looks at him for a second, searching for something in his eyes before he turns back to the front and starts talking slowly. It was not about anything severe, Junmyeon almost let out a sigh of relief but it still feels heavy on his chest as Chanyeol continues speaking.

“-just a stupid friendly hook up and I’m acting like this.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked and he squeezes his eyes shut, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

In a span of three weeks, Chanyeol managed to ‘fuck up’ (his own words) his friendship with Kyungsoo because he spent more time with the latter while working and they ended up in an old situation. It makes Junmyeon’s blood boil, his hand squeezes Chanyeol’s knee, encouraging him to talk more.

“It feels like I just ruined their relationship and I feel so guilty because I took advantage of the situation when I _know_ how much Kyungsoo likes Jongin so much.” And with that, Chanyeol starts crying, his shoulders shaking.

Junmyeon pulls Chanyeol to his side, letting his tears wet his shirt because this is the only thing Junmyeon can do. The sobs came in waves until Chanyeol settles for whimpering and pressing closer, hands fisting on the bottom of Junmyeon’s shirt. When he sobered up, Junmyeon takes a hold of Chanyeol’s hands to make them flat against his own palms, thumbs sliding across his knuckles in comfort.

“It’ll be okay, Chanyeol. It’s Kyungsoo and I have a feeling that he has better understanding when it comes to you. Isn’t he the closest to you?” Chanyeol nods, sniffling loudly. “You don’t have to worry. I’m sure that he’ll forgive you but you have to forgive yourself first because you probably had too many drinks and you’ll get the worst hangover tomorrow.”

With that, Chanyeol chuckles but doesn’t move away, “We didn’t get to hang out in weeks and you’re making jokes now.”

“I heard too many jokes, puns, and sarcasm my whole life, it’s only natural for me to adapt.”

They sit like that for a while, swaying, before Junmyeon realizes that Chanyeol had fallen asleep. It’s been stressful for Chanyeol and he deserves this rest and someone to take care of him tomorrow, Junmyeon is careful to settle the other in his bed, brushing his lips on Chanyeol’s forehead. He hopes it gave Chanyeol relief after spilling his worries to Junmyeon.

〃⑅〃

“Myeon!” Jongdae shouts directly to Junmyeon’s ear, the latter groans before pushing away his friend’s face. “What are we doing for Yixing hyung’s birthday?”

“What about a barbeque?”

“That’s kind of boring but delicious.”

Junmyeon resumes to the task in hand, trying not to burn their meal, and he’s glad that Baekhyun’s also helping him while tending to Jongdae’s needs.

“What do you think, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks his boyfriend.

“I think let’s just do something fun without anyone getting hurt.”

“You sound like Minseok hyung. Have you been secretly hanging out with him? He’s rubbing off on you…”

“Oh shut up.”

Jongdae yelps and Junmyeon guesses its Baekhyun pinching him but soon he hears a smack of lips which means only one thing.

“No kissing in my kitchen, please.”

“We can do whatever we want in your kitchen.” Jongdae pokes his side before immediately switching to another topic, “How’s Chanyeol? You should invite him to Yixing’s party.”

“The last time I saw him he was dealing with some problems but he told me he’s doing fine.” Junmyeon turns off the stove, “Okay, it’s finished.”

“Does he know that you like him?” Baekhyun asks as soon as they all settle down on the chairs, small pot of curry and bowl of rice in the center of the table.

“No, of course not.” he laughs quietly before whispering, “I wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Junmyeon’s occupied with scooping rice that he gets startled when Baekhyun grabs his wrist, he almost drops his spoon, “W-What?”

Baekhyun clucks his tongue in clear disappointment, “You keep bringing yourself down, hyung. Chanyeol would be elated if you tell him what you really feel.”

“How would you know that?”

“It’s a Baekhyun intuition. It’s 70% always right, trust me.”

“That’s my boyfriend!” Jongdae cheers as they share a high-five.

Junmyeon shakes his head in amusement, he doesn’t know how to confess but he should try. Even if it’s the worst idea on list full of possible incoming regrets.

 

Yixing’s party is held in a strip club which is Jongdae’s idea that Baekhyun backed up because their gift for Yixing is a private lap dance, Junmyeon doesn’t fully agree to this because he’s bringing Chanyeol and a lot of drinking will be involved. It’s not exactly a party and Yixing might still ask them to meet up at his apartment after a week to actually spend some quality time together because that’s just Yixing, the greatest friend you’ll ever have.

It cost them a lot but everyone’s determined to get Yixing his deserved lap dance of this male exotic dancer that’s popular among the club. They don’t mind the tight fit in their booth, it’s just that Chanyeol’s drank enough vodka for him to lean on Junmyeon’s side and play with the seams of the latter’s pants. Junmyeon tries to ignore the pointed looks Minseok’s giving him, distracting himself by joining in the drinking game the table is playing as they wait for the dancer to hit the stage. He ends up drinking four shots of vodka, he’s pretty sure his cheeks are red as apples now.

Their attention was diverted to the stage as soon as a familiar name was called out for the stage in the middle, Junmyeon watches he dances with sheer clothing, his leg wrapped around the pole. In the middle of the performance, he sneaks a glance at Yixing and the man’s jaw is slack, Junmyeon shares a gleeful look at Jongdae and his friend gave him two thumbs up and a grin.

A squeeze on his thigh made him jump, he looks at Chanyeol who has his eyes glued to the dancer, and “He’s amazing, hyung.”

“Yeah.” he nods, “That’s who’s going to give Yixing a lap dance later.”

“He sure does look like cost at least a hundred dollars… look at the amount of money being thrown in the stage.”

Junmyeon chuckles when Chanyeol keeps on praising the dancer until the end, he claps loudly as if he’s a proud mom. Soon enough, a woman approaches their booth, asking for Yixing, who turns to all of them in question.

“Happy Birthday, Yixing.” Minseok ruffles Yixing’s hair before pushing him to stand up.

“Please come with us, Mr. Zhang.”

They greet Yixing once more before gesturing for him to follow the woman. Chanyeol’s starting to get restless, his knee bouncing up and down as if he wants to dance and Junmyeon knows it’s time to head home when Chanyeol tried to grab Baekhyun’s ass when the latter stood up to go to the bathroom. Jongdae orders a round of tequila and promises Junmyeon that it will be the last and they can already go home because they’ll stay back to wait for Yixing. Junmyeon immediately knocks back the glass while he waits for Chanyeol because he’s deliberately sipping on it while giggling.

“I’ll grab a cab for us. Minseok, I entrust you with my car.”

“Got it, Myeon.” Minseok raises his beer, “Take care of that tipsy kid and make sure he doesn’t smash his head on the sidewalk.”

“See you later!” Minho claps his back rather roughly.

Junmyeon waves at all of them, half carrying a still giggling Chanyeol who blows everyone a kiss before clinging onto Junmyeon. He keeps a tight grip on Chanyeol’s waist because the latter tries to grab anything he can in a close proximity, he huffs out a laugh when Chanyeol pinches his neck, saying that he’s a meanie. There’s a taxi coming towards their direction and Junmyeon immediately raised his hand, the driver seemingly saw him, but then his arm was tugged towards Chanyeol.

“Hyung, take me home.” Chanyeol sing-songs, laughing breathlessly before leaning down. Junmyeon hums because there’s a pair of warm lips against his own and a cold nose on his cheek, his eyes are still half open, blinking fast.

Then Chanyeol falls forward, Junmyeon groans in surprise because Chanyeol passed out. His mind swims for a second before he hears a honk in front of him, he carefully drags Chanyeol to lie down on the backseat and brings the latter’s feet on his lap.

Junmyeon tips the driver when he generously helped in carrying Chanyeol outside the cab, he’s sweating bullets the moment they reached his room and he pushed Chanyeol on his bed. He feels heavy and tired now but that doesn’t mean he’ll keep his clothes on, so he undressed down to his boxers and a clean shirt. Junmyeon also sluggishly took off Chanyeol’s pants and jacket because he’s a good person, his mind doesn’t wander back to the kiss that happened earlier because he’s already closing his eyes.

 

It takes a few blinks to adjust to the light blaring down his face, Junmyeon unwillingly reaches up to close the curtains, the pounding in his head became worse that he had to slowly settle back down on his bed with a pained groan. He brings a pillow up to his head to mush his face with because it hurts to the point that he wants to stop drinking, it only crossed his mind for a while before dismissing it. He falls back asleep after leaning his back on the cold wall.

The next time he wakes up, he feels slightly suffocated. Junmyeon sighs before taking off the pillow on his face but the heavy feeling doesn’t leave him, it takes him a few minutes to think straight and feel around. He froze when his hand hit something hard and it dawns on him that it’s Chanyeol. It’s Chanyeol who’s half on top of him and sleeping soundlessly, leg and arm swung around him, trapping him like an octopus.

In addition to the headache, his heart is beating too loud that it can be enough to wake up Chanyeol. Junmyeon closes his eyes and tries the breathing exercise his doctor recommended him but it doesn’t work because his heart just skipped a beat when Chanyeol moved, his nose burrowing on Junmyeon’s chest. He lies still for two minutes before muttering ‘fuck it’ and gently petting Chanyeol’s hair, his roots are starting to show and the lavender shine is gone, replaced with a lighter silvery-lavender color. Junmyeon thinks he can fall asleep like this, his fingers brushing the strands softly, then he recalls last night’s events. The number of drinks he consumed, Yixing’s present, a tipsy and giggly Chanyeol, a kiss from the latter who promptly passed out in his arms.

Junmyeon’s breath stuttered before a smile threatens to break on his lips, he doesn’t notice that his hand dropped on top of Chanyeol’s head and that the latter jumped slightly, he’s too busy biting down his lip and controlling his emotions because his headache is still messing up everything. He stops everything he’s doing when Chanyeol begins to stir, whimpering before rolling to his back.

“Ow.” Chanyeol hisses and Junmyeon looks over to see the other squeezing his eyes shut, looking the most pained he’d ever been.

Junmyeon wordlessly climbs over Chanyeol to get water for both of them, ignoring the insistent pounding in his head. He walks back up to the room, holding two glasses of water with two painkillers between his teeth, he pats Chanyeol’s hip to make him sit up. They quietly drink their water and soon Junmyeon deems that it’s time to make food because his stomach is growling at him, he leaves Chanyeol who leans his head on the headboard and continued to close his eyes.

He cooks a simple egg in a basket while trying to fight off his sleep and checking his phone, a series of photos sent by Jongdae makes him feel relieved that everyone truly enjoyed last night. Yixing has a happy flush on his cheeks and he’s definitely drunk because Minseok’s got his arm around the birthday boy. Junmyeon waits in the kitchen for some time before deciding to bring the plate upstairs, Chanyeol’s already on his phone when he entered.

“Breakfast.”

After eating, Chanyeol spoke up, “I’m sorry for yesterday, hyung. I drank too much.” he chuckles nervously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Junmyeon waves him off, “Do you feel okay now?”

“I’ve had better days.”

“Same here.”

Junmyeon goes to stand up to take the plate and glasses downstairs but Chanyeol grabs his hand, he stills for a moment before looking at the latter, “Everything okay?”

“Hyung.” Chanyeol whispers, looking to the side before taking a deep breath. “You know that kiss yesterday… it’s not just a drunken kiss.”

“Oh.”

“Just so you know.”

Chanyeol smiles shyly up at him but doesn’t meet his eyes and he hasn’t released Junmyeon’s wrist. Junmyeon laughs, slightly breathless, he shuffles towards the other and places his free hand on his cheek before kissing his nose. It’s such a sweet kiss that Junmyeon never thought he’d give someone his whole life.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing… I like you too.”

“Well that’s good because it’d be awkward if you kissed my nose then told me no homo.”

Junmyeon laughs loudly before he was cut off by Chanyeol’s lips pecking the corner of his mouth, he pinches Chanyeol’s cheek lightly because he had always wanted to know how soft they feel, this elicits a huff from Chanyeol, “Don’t pinch my cheek.”

“But it’s cute.”

“Your whole being is cute.” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck.

“This is progressively getting gross.”

“Stop pretending you don’t like it.”

“Okay, fine.” Junmyeon dares to dive in to kiss Chanyeol again before pinching the soft cheek before backing up before Chanyeol has the chance to hit him.

“Hey! Come back here and cuddle with me, hyung.” Chanyeol pouts.

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll be back.”

“You better!”


	2. Epilogue

The calm waves can be heard clearly through the window, its curtains fluttering to show glimpses of the bright sun shining down to splash some glow on the body next to Junmyeon. He watches this repeat a few times before he shuffles around to gently run his hand down Chanyeol’s back, pressing soft kisses where the sunlight had touched him. Junmyeon kept leaving pecks until he reaches his neck, nosing Chanyeol’s nape.

“What’re you doing?” Chanyeol croaks out, Junmyeon leans back on his elbow to see Chanyeol’s eyes half open and a small smile on his lips.

“Nothing, just… glad you’re here.”

“Mmh, sappy morning, huh?” Chanyeol takes one of his hands, kissing his knuckles before stopping on the band of gold around Junmyeon’s ring finger, “Good morning, husband.”

Junmyeon can’t help the fond grin spreading in his face, “Good morning.”

It’s been two days since their wedding day, it was a beautiful disaster. His friends became rowdy at the end of the night and Junmyeon’s mother can’t hide the distaste and amusement in her face. To Junmyeon’s horror, Jongdae’s mouth had no filter that night, spouting all the racy things that should not have been heard by other guests and Chanyeol was just laughing his ass off. Junmyeon swore to get him back on his wedding day or any day he can but it was time to focus on Chanyeol who had a wide smile and flushed cheeks from alcohol.

Their first night came to an end early because they’re both drunk and giggling, Junmyeon tried to apologize the day after but Chanyeol shook his head vigorously before kissing him, “There are more days to come, don’t stress it.”

His thoughts are interrupted by the insistent poking on his side, he raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol who waggles both of his own, “What is it?”

“Morning sex. We haven’t done it.”

Junmyeon wants to laugh because Chanyeol has the decency to act shy and avert his eyes when he’s biting his lower lip, too tempting.

“Stop acting so cute.” he climbs over Chanyeol, holding onto the blanket to cover his shoulders. “We’ve already done so many non-cute things.”

“I really like this side of you. So bold and carefree.” Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly because Junmyeon’s mouth is on his ear and his fingers teasing on his stomach. “But I also like strict and dad-like Junmyeon hyung.”

“I like Chanyeol-Chanyeol.”

That elicits a giggle from Chanyeol and a laugh from Junmyeon who got jostled on his husband’s lap.

“Okay, enough talking for now.” Junmyeon cups Chanyeol’s face in his hands and kisses him, chastely at first before coaxing the latter’s mouth to open. The first touch of tongues made Chanyeol gasp and it amazes Junmyeon slightly because it’s his effect on Chanyeol, he’s still not over the fact that he’s married to this wonderful man.

They continued kissing for a while until Chanyeol starts to get restless and he’s pulling away to breathe and pleads for more, Junmyeon takes his time leaving more hickeys because some of them are fading already, it lasts a bit too long for Chanyeol’s liking and the latter starts to huff in impatience. Junmyeon laughs a little before pulling the sheets over his head to cover Chanyeol from the waist down, he hears a confused sound from the other, “Hyu- _ah!_ ”

Junmyeon’s not the one for blowjobs and, well, this is his first time doing so and he doesn’t want to fuck it up. Blame his slight insecurity- he gives kittenish licks on the head and Chanyeol’s thighs tensed up under Junmyeon’s hands, he switched from jerking off Chanyeol to licking fat stripes and dipping his tongue on the slit just to hear a hitch in Chanyeol’s breath. Junmyeon slows down because he’s sweating already and he can feel that Chanyeol’s close, so he kisses the pale thighs until an idea pops in his head. Rimming is also an unfamiliar thing for Junmyeon but its there in front of him and he’s sure they’re both clean from last night’s long bath, so he dives in without warning.

The blanket was immediately wrenched from his head and he looks up from where he has his tongue flat in Chanyeol’s rim, the latter leans forward to look and flops back down in the bed with a pained moan, “Hyung, you’re so…”

Junmyeon takes that as a green light and pushes his tongue inside, it was met with some resistance so he used his thumbs to open him up more, he hears Chanyeol whimper and a hand threads on his hair. He wants to touch himself for some relief but he busies himself by plunging his tongue as far as it can go and Chanyeol keens, thighs closing around his head, “ _F-Fuck_ , stop, stop! I’m gonna come, hyung.”

“Don’t you want that?” he asks as he wipes off the drool from his chin, he gets a kick on his hip. “What?”

“That’s illegal! You should be illegal!” Chanyeol groans, covering his face with his hands. “I never thought you’d do that…”

Junmyeon shook his head in amusement, pulling away Chanyeol’s hands to kiss the corner of his lips, “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Oh god.”

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol’s begging for him to get on with it after three fingers, Junmyeon takes a few breaths because he might as well already finish as soon as he gets one thrust in but he wants to stay like this longer. It wasn’t just Chanyeol who was trembling as soon as Junmyeon founds rhythm, he bites down too hard on his lip when Chanyeol threw his head back and seek Junmyeon’s hand, the latter holds his hand while the other hand tightens on Chanyeol’s thigh. When Junmyeon starts to feel the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach, he slows down, dropping to his forearms and kissing Chanyeol as hard as he could. He wanted to laugh when their teeth clacked but Chanyeol’s muttering his name then squeezes his hand, “I love you.” He manages to say before going back to his ruthless pace.

Chanyeol hid his face in Junmyeon’s neck as he comes with a whimper, legs wrapping around his waist to keep Junmyeon in place as he comes. Junmyeon can’t hold himself up anymore and drops his full weight on his husband, who groans but hugs him close. They rolled to the side after Junmyeon pulls out with a hiss but Chanyeol’s kiss on his cheek made everything better, he laughs when Junmyeon cracks his neck. Junmyeon’s ready to fall asleep again with Chanyeol’s hand in his when the latter whispers next to his ear, “Love you too.”

 

Junmyeon wakes up to his husband’s soft humming accompanied by the guitar, he stretches his arms above his head before sitting up to watch Chanyeol, who’s still fully naked and his hair still sticking up everywhere. He grins at Junmyeon at his place on the edge of the bed before making up lyrics in the lines of _oh I never thought I’d be married to a guy as attractive and cute as me_ and _his dick is the best one among all dicks,_ Junmyeon can only chuckle in amusement.

He also dreamed of this moment, being so in love and happy with the man who changed his life even if that’s cheesy, Chanyeol is just perfect in his eyes despite everything. To think that it all started with a stupid cuddle app that Jongdae managed for him then led to restless nights of thinking about Chanyeol and now they’re _married_. Junmyeon sighs happily, crawling forward to hug Chanyeol frok behind, he kisses the latter’s neck, “Come cuddle for a while.”

“Then we’ll get food because I’m hungry.”

Junmyeon lets Chanyeol spoon him from behind, enjoying the weight of his husband’s arm over his waist and the warmth of his own body heat. He absentmindedly plays with Chanyeol’s fingers until he feels something poking on his ass, “Your dick is poking me.”

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol laughs heartily, pulling him closer. “Your skin is just so soft, Yeol Jr. enjoys soft things.”

“Did you just…” Junmyeon shakes his head, smiling fondly and intertwines their fingers. “Don’t talk about your dick again like that.”

“But why? It likes you.” Chanyeol singsongs, his dick rubbing on his skin.

“You—!”

Junmyeon leaps out of Chanyeol’s hold and starts tickling the latter, earning high pitched squeals and laughter. He presses a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek which earned him a shove that made him wince, “I love you even if that hurt.”

“It’s your fault!”

“But I love you too.” Chanyeol giggles with a light flush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get it, you're both married /rolls eyes while dabbing tissues on them to hide the tears/
> 
> ALSO perfect by ed sheeran was on repeat when i was typing this because suyeol are so in love!!?
> 
> talk to me or send me prompts: [twitter](http://twitter.com/cloud9palette)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
